The invention relates generally to vehicle safety systems and in particular to an external seatbelt status indicator. The laws of all 50 states require vehicle drivers to fasten their seatbelts when the vehicle is in motion, and with the use of retracting seatbelts and shoulder harnesses. However, the position of the seatbelt is not easily discernible from a substantial distance by law enforcement officers. An external seatbelt indicator light, displaying an indication that the seatbelt is unfastened, that is clearly visible by day or night would assist in enforcement, both by advertising to law enforcement officers that the seatbelt is not fastened and by advertising to the general public, thereby subjecting an un-seatbelted driver to social enforcement mechanisms. The result would be saved lives and reduced injuries in accidents from increased seatbelt usage. It would also increase revenue for government units, by enabling law enforcement officers to write more tickets for seatbelt violations.